Animals
by DBZfanalways
Summary: This is a song fic written to the song Animals by Nickelback.


I DO NOT OWN OR MAKE A PROFIT FROM HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.

THE SONG USED IN THIS FIC IS ANIMALS BY NICKLEBACK, I OWN NOTHING.

Hey everyone! I absolutely love Nickelback's song Animals so I decided to turn the she's into he's and make it a Harry/Draco song fic. This is my very first song fic so please read it and tell me what you think about it.

* * *

Draco stood on stage nervously making sure his guitar was perfectly tuned. He laughed to himself at where he got the inspiration for this song from. His and Harry's relationship was more than interesting enough to write a song about. He recalled Harry's furious blush when he had first presented the song to him a couple of days after their 'date'.

A man at the side of the stage signaled it was time to start. Draco looked to his right at the second guitar play, none other than Harry himself. Harry gave him an amused smile. Draco glanced back at his drummer Blaise Zabini, and gave him a nod.

Draco barely heard the snap of Blaise's sticks hitting but with a roar their music filled the building. The lyrics fell from Draco's mouth like water. Harry joining in for some parts. As the song ran through his mind he thought of that night.

**I, I'm driving black on black  
Just got my license back  
I got this feeling in my veins this train is coming off the  
track  
I'll ask polite if the devil needs a ride  
Because the angel on my right ain't hanging out with me  
tonight**

_Draco gripped the steering wheel, adrenaline pumping through his heart. It had been forever since he had driven, forever since he had seen Harry. He sped down the highway faintly remembering that excessive speeding was the reason he lost his license in the first place. Right now nothing mattered except getting to his lover._

**I'm driving past your house while you were sneaking out  
I got the car door opened up so you can jump in on the run  
Your mom don't know that you were missing  
She'd be pissed if she could see the parts of you that I've been  
kissing  
**

**  
**

_Harry had defeated the dark lord two months before but the Order still kept him locked in the black house at all times in fear of un-captured death eaters seeking revenge for their fallen lord. Draco slowed the car and reached over to open the door for Harry. The brunette came out of the shadows at a run and jumped into slightly moving car. Draco sped off laughing at what Hermione would say if she knew what they would be up to that night. He had taken to referring to her as Harry's mom. Draco jumped back onto the highway doing about 95. He leaned over and nipped playfully at Harry's ear making the brunette moan._

**Screamin'  
No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals  
No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animals **

So come on baby, get in  
Get in, just get in  
Check out the trouble we're in

_Harry and Draco were continuously in trouble when together. Draco had fun seeing how many shades of green he could make Weasly's face turn by just making out with Harry in front of him. Both Ron and Hermione had walked in on them several times. Luckily for Harry and Draco they had kept their knowledge of the relationship to themselves._**  
**

**You're beside me on the seat  
Got your hand between my knees  
And you control how fast we go by just how hard you wanna  
squeeze  
It's hard to steer when you're breathing in my ear  
But I got both hands on the wheel while you got both hands on my  
gears  
By now, no doubt that we were heading south  
I guess nobody ever taught him not to speak with a full mouth  
'Cause this was it, like flicking on a switch  
It felt so good I almost drove into the ditch  
**

_Harry's hand slipped in between Draco's legs grasping his member in a firm grip. Draco gasped trying to concentrate on the road during Harry's ministrations. He swerved feeling Harry's hot breath ghost over his ear whispering dirty words that made Draco painfully hard. _

_Harry pulled his hand away only to replace it a second later with his hot warm mouth. Draco nearly screamed in pleasure. A couple hard sucks and Draco exploded into Harry's mouth crying out the brunette's name. Draco jumped feeling the tires contact with the edge of the road. He had accidentally closed his eyes making Harry laugh._

**Screamin'**  
**No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals  
No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animals  
So come on baby, get in  
Get in, just get in  
Look at the trouble we're in**

_Draco knew he had to get off the road or they would end up in a wreck. He looked over at Harry. The brunette stared back with emerald green eyes glazed over with lust._

**We were parked out by the tracks  
We're sitting in the back  
And we just started getting busy  
When he whispered "what was that?"  
The wind, I think 'cause no one else knows where we are  
And that was when he started screamin'  
"That's my dad outside the car!"**

_Draco pulled up to some rail road tracks and turned off the engine. He jumped into the back seat pulling Harry with him. Two months without the man was far too long. He was trailing kisses down that soft skin of Harry's stomach when Harry's hands gripped his hair to stop him. "What was that Draco?" The blonde looked around. "I don't know. No one even knows we're here." Harry's eyes went wide. "Draco my dads outside the car!" There stood Remus Lupin who had adopted Harry after sixth year._

**Oh please, the keys, they're not in the ignition  
Must have wound up on the floor while  
we were switching our positions  
I guess they knew that he was missing  
As I tried to tell his dad it was her mouth that I was  
kissing  
Screamin'**

_Draco scrambled to find the keys that fell out of the ignition in their progression to the back seat. The door opened and Draco was pulled roughly from the car by two strong hands. Lupin's face was in Draco's within a second. "I guess you found out he was gone?" He asked dumbly. Lupin nodded tightly, his eyes full of anger. "What do you think you were doing Malfoy?" Draco looked away for a moments. "We were just kissing I swear." For some reason he had a feeling he wouldn't be seeing Harry very much for a while. _

**No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals  
No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animals  
So come on baby, get in  
We're just a couple of animals  
Get in, just get in  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Check out the trouble we're in  
We're just a couple of animals  
Get in, just get in**

The song ended with enormous applause. He looked into the front row to see Hermione and Lupin with disapproving but amused expressions on their faces. Ron was next them looking like he was going to be sick. He still couldn't get over the two men being together.

Draco looked to Harry who was a little bit sweaty from playing and smiled. Luckily for the two of them once Harry was safely back at home Lupin had found the whole thing hilarious. Draco walked over and kissed Harry lightly on the lips cause more of an applause.

* * *

Thank you so much for taking the time to read my first song fic. Please review and tell me how good or bad I did. 


End file.
